plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jester
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Jester Zombie. 225px |strength = 1 |health = 5 |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Crazy |tribe = Dancing Party Zombie |flavor text = The joke's on you! |trait = Gravestone |ability = When hurt: Do 2 damage to the Plant Hero.}} Jester is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play, and has 1 /5 . He has the Gravestone trait, and his ability does 2 damage to the plant hero every time he takes damage. Origin He is based on the zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same appearance and somewhat same ability. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Dancing Party Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Ability:' When hurt: Do 2 damage to the Plant Hero. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description The joke's on you! Update history Update 1.2.11 *Rarity change: Super-Rare → Rare Strategies With The main goal for Jester is to try and give him the slowest destruction as possible so that he can make use of his ability. He can prevent your opponent from playing a weak plant against him, and due to him having the Gravestone trait, your opponent cannot tell if he is played until it is too late. Stat-boosting tricks or abilities can help Jester and make him extremely dangerous if your opponent cannot destroy him quickly. Jester can be quickly played and cause a nuisance towards the plant hero. Because of his high health, the opponent must take him out as quickly as possible to minimize damage. However, Jester has very low strength, so raising it can make him more troublesome. This zombie is perfect with Aerobics Instructor due to him having high base health, and constantly gaining strength from Aerobic Instructor's ability. Brute Strength is also a great option as it boosts Jester's strength to 4, leaving the plant hero a limited amount of choices to block him without activating his ability. Boosting Jester's health can increase the number of times his ability can activate, making him a great choice to put in a stat-boosting deck, especially to put some pressure on the opposing hero. This is especially so if the player is using Z-Mech, as the player can use Rock Wall, Camel Crossing and to boost this. Fireworks Zombie can synergize with Jester effectively, as his ability to damage zombies can be used to deliberately trigger Jester's ability. This combo can be improved by Barrel of Deadbeards, as it gets destroyed by Fireworks Zombie, thus causing Jester to be hurt once again. This is especially useful to try and use the ability one more time before being destroyed by a plant fighter in the fight phase. With Impfinity, In-Crypted and Mixed-Up Gravedigger can be really useful with Jester, they will return Jester's stats back to 5 health, meaning he can take more hits. He can also be substituted with or Abracadaver as they all cost the same, in which your opponent either plays something that can do enough damage to take out Jester in one hit or leave that lane empty, only to find out it was Exploding Imp or Abracadaver. Against Because he comes out of a gravestone, it is best to use to deal with him efficiently, assuming the player has it. Target the gravestone if Grave Buster is not available at the time. Using or can help too, as they will stall for some time to get a powerful plant to attack it. [[Card#Bounce|'Bouncing']] methods will set Jester's health back to 5, so take caution when bouncing this. In extreme cases where you hero's health is low, bounce him in order not to get your hero damaged. Outright destroying him via Whack-A-Zombie, , or other cards will not trigger his ability, so you can play those too. You should not use two attacking plants such as Shroom for Two or other Team-Up plants in the same lane to hit Jester, as Jester will return double the damage to the plant hero. Take careful actions when using tricks such as , as if it hits Jester, he will deal 2 damage to the plant hero. Jester only benefits through slow destruction. A plant fighter with at least 5 strength can destroy him with ease, while only having his ability to trigger only once. Or to avoid more damage given to the plant hero, avoid playing a plant there. However, there is a chance that a powerful zombie such as Exploding Imp is revealed instead. Gallery PvZH Jester HD.png|HD Jester Jester stats.png|Jester's statistics Jester new card.png|Jester's card JesterAttack.png|Jester attacking Spinning Jester.jpeg|Jester spinning after his ability has recently been triggered through damage LawnmowerDestroyingJester.jpg|Jester being destroyed by Lawnmower IMG 2270.png|Jester being boosted by Maniacal Laugh IMG_2681.png|Jester being boosted by Brute Strength Rank16.png|Jester as a profile picture for a Rank 16 player J913ster.jpg|A Jester with 9 /13 and Frenzy Jesterconceptartfrombtstrailer.png|Concept art of Jester RoyalCourtPackPvZH.jpg|Jester in an advertisement for the Royal Court Pack CarnivalBundlePvZH.jpg|Jester in an advertisement for the Carnival Bundle Opening Royal Court Multipack.png|Jester in the Royal Court Multipack when the player is about to open it Oh No! Giant Jester is Here!.png|A gigantic Jester on the field (glitch) Jesterlases.png|Jester's sprites JesterCardSprite.png|Jester's card sprite Old Jester shadow.png|Jester's silhouette Jester get.png|The player receiving Jester from a Premium Pack Jester premium pack.png|The player receiving Jester from a Premium Pack Early to the Party Ad.jpg|Jester in an advertisement for the Early to the Party Pack Earlytoparty.PNG|Jester on the Early to the Party Pack Jester on title screen.jpeg|Jester on the title screen Jester silhouette.png|Jester's silhouette Receiving Jester.png|The player receiving Jester from a Premium Pack Trivia *The Jester in this game has juggling balls, unlike the Jester Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *His ability makes a reference to Jester Zombie's ability to return projectiles in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Unlike Plants vs. Zombies 2, he can deflect anything. However, he still gets damaged. *When attacking, the Jester shoots a pea. **This may be an oversight. **However, this could just be the greenish-yellow ball he holds. *He, along with Knight of the Living Dead and are the only zombies from Dark Ages to be featured in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. **He and Knight of the Living Dead are the only zombies from this time period to have their names changed. **Additionally, Jester is the only one out of the three zombies that aren't in the Hearty class. **It is also the only zombie that doesn't have History as its Tribe, despite from being in the Dark Ages. See also *Mirror-Nut Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Dancing cards Category:Party cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies